Saviour
by ShaPip
Summary: A cutesy lovey Song fic. I'll have the song fic bit out of my system soon, I promise. Just appease me and read them please


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff!! so feh. Bite my big toe  
  
~Saviour~  
  
Relena sat boredly on on her pink embroidered chair, staring out the window of her bedroom, looking for signs she knew she would never see. Sighing, she slid off her seat and slowly went to her desk where a picture frame lay upside down, pieces of its now shattered glass littering the wooden surface. A fuzzy, long-distance shot of Heero was half hanging out of the battered frame, even through the photo his cold eyes managed to pierce her soul. Holding it close to her chest, Relena stared at the crimson setting sun.  
  
/I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything/  
  
"How much blood have you shed today?" She asked the air, knowing she would not be answered.  
  
Just the thought of his threats to kill her caused her heart to flutter anxiously. He had yet to fulfill those empty promises. At least then he would love her. For his love of the battles and the blood in the name of justice and cause was what he lived for. It seemed to be the only feelings he possessed at all.  
  
/So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away/  
  
Falling back onto ther bed, Relena stared at the ceiling, trying to keep her head from spinning. Every thing she'd ever done to save this pathetic world. It all ended up dashed in hasty destruction. Yet still she tried. Why? She knew deep down it was to support him as he did her, but that would hardly be logical. she smiled a little as she looked around at her quickly dimming room. Even the shadows reminded her of him.  
  
/I didn't know that it was so cold, and you needed someone to show you the way/  
  
His touch was warm, a lie to his frozen nature. She'd wondered many a time what she could have done for him. If only he stayed around, or at least listened to her. But then again, she knew why. It hurt to think about him, but even more not to. And at the same time it filled her with such a joy. Love is certianly an odd emotion. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same. Did he even have that function? Just like that machine he was a pilot of. Cool, steely killers.  
  
/So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes, I'd take you away/  
  
From that day she met him on the beach, nearly dead, 'till today, after the rise and fall of Oz, and all that lay between, she still loved him. Despite all he had done to her. All he had her suffer, even if unknowingly. And yet he stayed away. Just out of her grasp like always. Like a wild horse unwilling, unable to be tamed. It seemed so foolish to keep wishing for his return, but that did not phase her a bit.  
  
/If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here/  
  
Days and nights were spent waiting. Relena dwelt only to see him again, to have him answer her cry. He'd said "Thank you" before he left. And now she wondered why. She traced over the fuzzy outlines of his face in the pale yellow moonlight. She recalled the nights they'd spent together, never saying a word unless nessicary. They didn't need to. Just hours, endless moments spent in each other's presence.  
  
/So lonely inside, so busy out there/  
  
She rolled off her bed to stand on her balcony, eyes fixated on the stars. Of course it was painful to think how she would rather be with him, wherever he was. But she would be as unhappy in battle as he would out of it. Even the nightengale in a golden cage was unhappy amidst its splendor. Love him as she might, they could never be together as she hoped in her heart.  
  
/And all you wanted was somebody who cares/  
  
The twinkling stars made something stir within the depths of her being. Heero could see the same stars she could, no matter where he was. It made her feel so much closer to him, comfort in the emptiness. It also made her wonder where he was, or if he was thinking of her as well. The hope she held that he was she knew was her weakness. Why would he spend time on thinking about her?  
  
/I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me, you hand is all I have to keep me hanging on/  
  
A tear trickled down her face as she let the picture and frame drop to the paved path of the garden below her. Anger and fear coursed through her ming in turn, each one bringing thoughts of despair. She had no reason to keep living save for her love of him. Yet still she was unsure in her mind of his feelings for her. The distance between them grew more with every heartbeat. The belief that he would return to her faded more with each moment passing through.  
  
/Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone/  
  
Crying softly, she lay her head on the railing as she sank to her knees. The silence got to her more than anything. Even if he'd told her where he was going, it would have done her no good. It would have been a lie, in the name of her safety. She felt like the only one in the world without a clue most of the time. Still everyone tried to sheild her from the reality of the world. How she hated it, to be excluded when knowing already what it was they were trying to cover up and make beautiful for her eyes. The one reality she kept close to her heart, the one she could not live without, was her love for that cold boy.  
  
/If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here/  
  
Fantasies where time and space failed to exist made up her dreams. A place where they could have run away together and been happy. the blowing of the cool night breeze through her hair brought her back with a sigh. How silly grief and desperation can make some people, she thought. As she stared into the void that was the dark night sky, she could feel cracks forming inside. She was nothing without him. A delicate shell of a woman that even now was beginning to break.  
  
/So lonely inside, so busy out there/  
  
Was it infathomable to pray he felt anything towards her? Or simply an illusion she tricked herself with to keep her alive? To assume he could feel anything at all was sheer idiocy. At least one thing save for the malice he always thrived on. Why must such thoughts constantly circle her head? Was true her obsession was exactly that?  
  
/And all you wanted was somebody who cares/  
  
She stood, grabbing a rose from the vase on her balcony table. Plucking the blood-red petals out one by one, she dropped them into the winds will, watching as they fell like a gruesome rain. Relena watched them sadly.  
  
"Heero...One last time...Come home to me..."  
  
/All you wanted was somebody who cares, if you need me, you know I'll be there/  
  
A soft chuckle behind her caused Relena to jump, turning around quickly, her heart beating wildly in excitement and terror.  
  
/If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here/  
  
Icy metal blue eyes met hers as a gun was pointed to her heart.  
  
/So lonely inside, so busy out there/  
  
"Heero..." Relena whispered, happy tears welling up as she ran to him, blatently disreguarding the gun.  
  
/And all you wanted was somebody who cares/  
  
He grabbed her around the waist with his free hand as she threw her arms about his neck.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
/Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone/  
  
Leaning backwards, he pulled her down with him as they slid down a rope to his waiting motorcycle below. Looking back as they sped away, Heero gave her a smirk.  
  
"I'm still going to kill you."  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~Review Please!~  
  
Lyrics: Michelle Branch 


End file.
